


Snow White Ribbons

by Awkwardbunnyprince



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Fluffy Ending, Gay Male Character, M/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, Mentioned Jeralt Reus Eisner, Mentioned Sothis (Fire Emblem), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwardbunnyprince/pseuds/Awkwardbunnyprince
Summary: “Here is proof of my desire. Will you accept it?” Linhardt asked, it was clear he had spent a lot of time rehearsing these words, the way he stood showed confidence but sprinkled in was a little bit of anxiety.“I do accept it”
Relationships: Linhardt von Hevring/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 21





	Snow White Ribbons

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind, it's my first time posting a fan fiction from fire emblem-
> 
> I debated posting this for months

Title: Snow White Ribbons

Fandom: Fire Emblem: Three Houses

Main pairing: Main Unit (protagonist) x Linhardt 

Warnings: N/A

Side pairings: N/A

Word count: 1519

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from fire emblem, everything belongs to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems besides the plot and my slight OOC behaviour for Linhardt/Byleth (to be fair, he’s the protagonist and he doesn’t have a set personality besides the whole no emotion thing for most of it). Thank you for understanding.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Here is proof of my desire. Will you accept it?” Linhardt asked, it was clear he had spent a lot of time rehearsing these words, the way he stood showed confidence but sprinkled in was a little bit of anxiety.

“I do accept it”

*Present Day*

It was getting close to the day of our anniversary which of course only led my mind to memories of the day Linhardt had asked me to marry him. At the time I remember little doubt on choosing him, of course that meant I’d have to decline Marianna’s offer to possibly start a relationship, but Linhardt had definitely been the one for me once I met him on friendlier terms. His interest in my crest was the start of our friendship, which ended up leading into something more deep and loving. I can recall how his eyes lit up, almost the exact same way they did when he found something interesting or something new to obsess over when I said I would accept his declaration of love. I can still feel his fingers push the ring onto my fourth finger so gently as if he was afraid he would hurt me, me of all people. Most of the time, subconsciously, I would fiddle with the ring. Rubbing the Emerald in the center along with the four smaller diamond shaped emeralds surrounding the rings outside to get my mind off things. It amazes me how the ring is still intact after the countless scrummages I’ve been in, it still remains to be the most beautiful on my body there’s not a blemish or scratch anywhere on it. I cherish it just as much as I cherish him...well probably a little less because it’s a ring and all.

It’s honestly extremely difficult to put into actual coherent sentences how much I love and appreciate Linhardt. Especially after emotions came into play, now if that wasn’t shocking I don’t know what is. Ever since Sothis evaporated into sparkles and became one with me, my feelings have made a larger appearance then they have for most of my life. It was especially hard after Monica stabbed my father and ended up killing him for good, emotions came welling up that I had no clue of and it was a frightening and a heartbreaking experience for me and everyone else close to me. The one person who helped me push through the ordeal was Linhardt. 

Kind enough he was, coming into my room with a bouquet of my favourite flowers with a few mint leaves stuck in between to give it a little ‘Linny charm’ he called it. Dear lord he seemed so young at the time but also so mature. Everyone in the monastery told me how sorry they were about the news and how they would do anything to help me, even if it involved revenge on the bad guys. Yes, I wanted revenge but I was tired of being told the same thing over and over. Leonie especially pissed me off enough that Claude had to drag me away before I hit her with my father's own diary. Who does she think she is anyways? Talking about how she was so much better than me, always going to beat me at everything and how I take my father for granted.

But Linhardt was a true sweetheart instead of saying sorry and I’ll help you with revenge. He started talking about his work in crests along with how tired he was mixed into the conversation. I remember how soft his hands were as they gently wiped away the outgoing waterfall of tears, I probably looked so ugly with puffy red eyes, bright red cheeks with tears streaks down them, along with my hair being knotted and tatty. He still stayed though, saying soft encouraging words until the tears dried out and after the exhaustion of crying, slept with me. He held me close to his chest, arms wrapped around me protectively as I drifted off. 

He constantly talked about how I was different than everyone else, how I always managed to intrigue him more and more by the passing day. I found it quite funny when he embarrassedly confessed how he made up excuses to be with me, I was flattered. He was quite tired after going through that frankly stressful conversation and ended up pulling me onto the bed to sleep together. That was probably one of the first moments I felt something stronger than the normal friendship love. 

That week was filled with sweet memories of that sleepy dork. Everyday after classes he would come and check up on me, commenting on how well I was doing for pushing through. It did help though when Linhardt would talk softly about his fascination with the crests and how they came to be while he held me in his arms. It made me realize how nice it was to actually sit down and relax, during the beginnings of war those were the only moments I felt at ease. 

I’m so fortunate to have him leading by my side, I honestly have no clue what I’d do without him. Not just by leading with me, but with emotional support as well. There were just too many things he did for me along the way even as we battled against Eldegaurd and the empire. The place he grew up in. He threw away a life in the empire with a pretty lady and instead asked to take part in my life instead and if that didn’t melt my unexisting heart I don't know what would. 

“Sweetheart are you here?” A voice asked as they knocked on the outside of the bedroom door. “I wanted to go for a little walk around the monastery and maybe have a nap under those beautiful willow trees...but if you’re tired you don’t have to come” Must have been Linhardt.

“One second please, I would like to make myself at least look presentable” A mumbled of agreement passed through the door and I smiled to myself. Classic Linhardt...I love you so much my sleepy, crest-loving husband.

Linhardt smiled and kissed my cheek when I came out. Even though he had been taller than I was by a few centimetres when he was a student, I still hadn’t managed to catch up to him. Instead he had grown even taller just enough I had to look up at him slightly or lean up to kiss his cheek. Still, he looked good all grown up.

“The suns dying quick we should head out if we want to see the sunset” I say quickly taking the green-haired males hand into mine. He nodded as we started to make our way out of the monastery gates I gave a quick wave to the gatekeeper Jakob and we disappeared out into the trees. “Did I ever tell you I caught Ignatz once out here painting and he got so nervous about me getting mad he practically shrunk into himself?” Linhardt looked at me curiously “No I don’t think you have, I’m guessing this was before the five year disappearance debacle that took place?”

I nodded to confirm his suspicions “It was surprisingly adorable how he acted. He once even said I intimidated him, I guess he had his reasons to be. You know with all that had happened before and my emotions practically being nonexistent for a huge time of my life.” 

Linhardt seemed a little distracted by something as I spoke, the crest scholar couldn’t seem to be bothered when I brought it up. Only smiling and rubbing a circle on my hand as he murmured something softly in my ear “It’s nothing dear, I just keep getting lost in your beauty” 

A small smile graced his lips as he pulled me over to lay beside him against a tree, the sun starting to lower in the distance as the light and sky became more and more colourful. “You know..this day is just like when I proposed to you, you know? Just the way the sky looks up above and how the air smells..even you Byleth. You’re still the love of my life.” Linhardt spoke softly as he intertwined our fingers together. “You’re still my everything…” 

“And you’re still my always.” I responded resting my head against his shoulder. “And you’ll forever be my always.” I said as the sun began to die, dipping below the horizon making everything around us bathe in an orangey glow.

“As too you, my darling.”


End file.
